


Dziady McDonaldzkie

by andromedamirtle



Series: Dziewica Slytherinu [5]
Category: Dziady | Forefather's Eve - Mickiewicz, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/pseuds/andromedamirtle
Summary: Skrzyżowanie "Dziewicy Slytherinu" z "Dziadami".
Series: Dziewica Slytherinu [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1112685





	Dziady McDonaldzkie

DZIADY McDONALDZKIE

_1 listopada, McDonald koło Powązek_

SCENA 1  
 _Tłumy, hamburgery, mat-fiz_

MIRTLE  
Mam zniżkę na dwa zestawy.

MIERZEJA  
Ja też.

MIRTLE  
Więc kupmy cztery. Dajcie mi swoje pieniądze.

_Chomik, Mierzeja i Bu dają pieniądze i zniżkę Mirtle, Mirtle idzie do kasy_

SCENA 2  
 _Mirtle, kasa, Kasjerka, kupa czerwonych tac  
_ _Mirtle podaje zniżki kasjerce_

KASJERKA  
Co do picia?

MIRTLE  
Cola, cola, cola i cola.

KASJERKA  
Bigmaków w tej chwili nie ma. Proszę poczekać ze dwie minutki.

MIRTLE  
Dobrze.

_Mirtle czeka, w międzyczasie płaci._

SCENA 3  
 _stolik, kąt McDonalda, Bu, Chomik, Mierzeja_

MIERZEJA  
Usiądźmy tu.

JAKIŚ FACET  
 _rzuca rękawiczki na stół_   
Przykro mi.

CHOMIK  
Wyzywa nas pan na pojedynek?

BU  
Jako wyzwana masz prawo wyboru broni.

MIERZEJA  
Wybieram babcie!

FACET  
 _zdezorientowany_  
Jak to?

MIERZEJA  
Do pojedynku staną nasze babcie.

FACET  
Ale ja nie mam babci!

BU  
Niestety, w tym wypadku przegrywa pan walkowerem.

FACET  
Ale ja byłem pierwszy przy tym stoliku!

MIERZEJA  
Ale nas jest więcej.

CHOMIK  
I jesteśmy głodne.

BU  
I my mamy babcie.

_Facet stoi osłupiały, potem powoli zabiera rękawiczki i ostrożnie odchodzi_

MIERZEJA  
No!

FACET  
 _do Pracownika McDonalda, który akurat zamiata_  
Wariatki jakieś

MIERZEJA  
Słyszałam!

_Facet wychodzi z McDonalda i wsiada do jakiegoś zabłąkanego 520_

SCENA 4  
 _Mirtle, kasa  
T_ _łumy odbierają swoje jedzenie, Mirtle czeka_

KASJERKA  
Proszę jeszcze chwilkę poczekać. Następny proszę.

_Mirtle czeka dalej_

SCENA 5  
 _stół, Chomik, Mierzeja, Bu_

BU  
Długo to trwa.

MIERZEJA  
Aha.  
 _wyciąga z plecaka romans i zaczyna czytać_

CHOMIK  
To ja idę do toalety. Bu, waruj!  
 _zostawia plecak i idzie sobie_

SCENA 6  
 _kasa_

KASJERKA  
 _do innej Pracownicy McDonalda_  
A wiesz, że Edyta Górniak była w ciąży z Michaelem Jacksonem, ale ją usunęła?

PRACOWNICA  
Ale przecież on jest pedofilem!

KASJERKA  
 _z żalem_  
Więc uważasz, że to nieprawda?

PRACOWNICA  
Przecież nie zrobiłby jej aborcji, bo miałby jedno więcej dziecko do wykorzystywania.

KASJERKA  
A może ona nie chciała, żeby dziecko było mutantem po ojcu? Ja bym tak zrobiła na jej miejscu.

PRACOWNICA  
Ale spać z kimś takim?!

_Mirtle wzdycha i czeka dalej_

SCENA 7  
 _toaleta, kolejka_

CHOMIK  
 _wzdycha_  
Toaleto ma!  
Czemuś taka odległa?!  
I czemu taka kolejka?!  
Łaa...  
 _ziewa_

GŁOS Z PIERWSZEJ KABINY  
Precz!!!

_kolejka ucieka, Chomik nie_

CHOMIK  
A po co?

GŁOS Z PIERWSZEJ KABINY  
Tyś się nie ulękła mojego głosu, ty jesteś człowiekiem wielkiego serca, wielkiej odwagi, wielkiego ducha, więc zasługujesz na łaskę.

CHOMIK  
Będę mogła skorzystać z toalety bez kolejki?

_z drugiej kabiny wychodzi mała Dziewczynka_

DZIEWCZYNKA  
Dzień dobry.  
 _myje ręce i ucieka_

_Chomik wchodzi do drugiej kabiny_

SCENA 8  
 _stół, Mierzeja, Bu_

BU  
O, wszyscy ludzie wyszli z toalety. Może coś się popsuło?

MIERZEJA  
To dlaczego Chomik nie wyszła?

BU  
Może zabłądziła?

_podbiega do nich Dziewczynka_

DZIEWCZYNKA  
Dzień dobry.  
 _odbiega_

MIERZEJA  
Znasz ją?

BU  
Nie.

MIERZEJA  
Aha.  
 _czyta dalej romans_

SCENA 9  
 _Mirtle, kasa_

KASJERKA  
Proszę jeszcze dwie minutki poczekać.

_Mirtle wzdycha i czeka dalej_

PRACOWNICA  
 _do Kasjerki_  
Górniak nie może być w ciąży z Jacksonem.

KASJERKA  
Dlaczego?

PRACOWNICA  
Bo jest w ciąży z Kwaśniewskim.

KASJERKA  
To dlatego mają go wezwać przed komisję śledczą?

PRACOWNICA  
Nie, to Millera.

KASJERKA  
To z Millerem Górniak też jest w ciąży? Chyba trojaczki z tego wyjdą.

PRACOWNICA  
Przecież tą ciążę z Jacksonem usunęła.

KASJERKA  
Faktycznie. To pewnie będą bliźnięta.

SCENA 10  
 _toaleta Chomik myje łapki_

GŁOS Z PIERWSZEJ KABINY  
Jesteś wybrana.

CHOMIK  
Mydło się skończyło.

GŁOS Z PIERWSZEJ KABINY  
Jesteś przeznaczona do rzeczy wielkich, będziesz obalać królów, cesarzy, emiratów...

CHOMIK  
Chyba "emirów".

GŁOS Z PIERWSZEJ KABINY  
Ich też. Będziesz wielka!

CHOMIK  
Urosnę?

GŁOS Z PIERWSZEJ KABINY  
Będziesz mieć władzę i rząd dusz!

CHOMIK  
Rząd dusz? A po co mi on?

GŁOS Z PIERWSZEJ KABINY  
Czterdzieści i cztery...

CHOMIK  
Tata Mirtle mówi, że z tym numerem chodziło o napis, który wyświetla się, jak nie chce wejść strona. No wiesz: "Error 404".

GŁOS Z PIERWSZEJ KABINY  
Jesteś wybrańcem.

CHOMIK  
A ja myślałam, że to Neo.

_cisza_

CHOMIK  
I co dalej?

_cisza_

_Chomik otwiera drzwi do pierwszej kabiny_

CHOMIK  
Ło. Pusto. A tu jest jakiś napis: "Rybki zdechły. Tu narodziły się krewetki. 01.11.2003". Ale dlaczego w toalecie?

SCENA 11  
 _Mirtle, kasa  
Mirtle czeka, podbiega Dziewczynka_

DZIEWCZYNKA  
Dzień dobry.

MIRTLE  
Dzień dobry.

DZIEWCZYNKA  
Dziękuję pani! Uwolniła mnie pani! Teraz mogę odejść w spokoju!

MIRTLE  
Ale jak to?

DZIEWCZYNKA  
Miałam nawiedzać ten McDonald za karę, bo nie mówiłam dorosłym "Dzień dobry". Zginęłam, wpadając pod samochód, gdy wracałam z cmentarza 1 listopada 1997 roku. Od tamtej pory musiałam cierpieć tułaczkę po tym McDonaldzie i mówić każdemu spotkanemu "Dzień dobry". Uwolnić mnie mogła tylko odpowiedź na moje powitanie. Do tej pory wszyscy tylko patrzyli dziwnie i nic nie mówili. Ale pani mnie uwolniła. Odwdzięczę się pani przepowiednią. Kiedyś powie pani komuś przez przypadek "Dzień dobry". Znajomość z nim okaże się bardzo przydatna, ponieważ będzie on...

KASJERKA  
Proszę pani?

_Mirtle odwraca się do kasy_

KASJERKA  
Oto cztery zestawy z colą, colą, colą i colą.

MIRTLE  
 _bierze tacę i odwraca się_  
O, ta mała zniknęła. Ciekawe, kim miał być ten człowiek, któremu mam powiedzieć "Dzień dobry"?

SCENA 12  
 _stół, Bu, Mierzeja_

MIERZEJA  
Bu!

BU  
Co?

MIERZEJA  
Romans mi się skończył!

CHOMIK  
Już jestem.

MIRTLE  
Przyniosłam wam jedzenie. Podwójna wściekła krowa razy cztery, frytki niespełniające norm unijnych oraz cola, cola, cola i cola.

MIERZEJA  
A jeśli ta krowa była wściekła?

CHOMIK  
A może ją spytamy?

BU  
Jak to? Spytamy BigMaka, czy krowa, z której jest zrobiony, była szalona?

CHOMIK  
Ale dziś jest noc Dziadów.

MIERZEJA  
Sądzisz, że duch tej krowy się tutaj przytelepie?

MIRTLE  
Siorb, siorb.  
 _pije colę_

MIERZEJA  
Duchu, z którego są te kotlety, jesteś tu?

SCENA 13  
 _kasa i okolice_

KASJERKA  
Światło wysiada! Aaa!

PRACOWNICA  
Aaa!

PRACOWNIK  
 _przestaje zamiatać_  
Ale się jakoś zimno i wietrznie zrobiło. I korki znowu wysiadły. I jak ja mam pracować w takich warunkach?! Składam rezygnację.   
_rzuca miotłę i odchodzi_

SCENA 14  
 _stół, Chomik, Bu, Mirtle, Mierzeja_

CHOMIK  
Pika?

_pojawia się Stado krów_

STADO KRÓW  
Muuu!

BU  
O...

MIERZEJA  
Stado krów? Ale dlaczego?

STADO KRÓW  
Muuu!

CHOMIK  
...pięć, sześć, siedem, osiem. Jest ich osiem.

MIERZEJA  
No i co z tego?

STADO KRÓW  
Muuu!

CHOMIK  
Chyba każdy kotlet pochodzi z innej krowy.

MIERZEJA  
 _wzdycha_  
No nie! To musimy przepytać wszystkie te krowy?

BU  
A niby jak je mamy przepytać?

MIRTLE  
Siorb, siorb.

CHOMIK  
Słuchajcie, krowy. Jeśli wasza odpowiedź brzmi "tak", robicie "mu" raz, jeśli "nie" - dwa razy. Zrozumiano?

STADO KRÓW  
Muuu!

CHOMIK  
No! Mierzejo, pytaj.

MIERZEJA  
Byłyście zdrowe i od BSE, ABSu i wszelkich chorób wolne?

STADO KRÓW  
Muuu!

CHOMIK   
No to fajnie.

STADO KRÓW  
Muuu!  
 _znika_

MIRTLE   
Siorb, siorb.

SCENA 15  
 _kasa_

KASJERKA  
Światło! Razi mnie! To UFO! Mdleję!  
 _pada_

PRACOWNICA  
Ktoś wreszcie naprawił korki.  
 _kładzie tacę na blacie, ale potyka się o miotłę porzuconą na podłodze. Pada, a tace zasypują ją, widać tylko buty_

SCENA 16  
 _stół, Mirtle, Bu, Mierzeja, Chomik_

MIERZEJA  
Teraz możemy skonsumować spokojnie nasz posiłek, wiedząc, że nie zeżarłyśmy żadnego paskudztwa. Czemu tak chichoczesz, Bu?

BU  
Bo Mirtle już zjadła całego BigMaka.

MIRTLE  
Siorb, siorb.

CHOMIK  
Mniam, mniam.  
 _wgryza się w BigMaka_

BU  
Siorb, siorb.

MIERZEJA  
 _wzdycha_  
Miło, że na mnie poczekałyście.  
 _zaczyna jeść_

SCENA 17  
 _góra tac, wystające spod niej buty_

PRACOWNICA  
Ratunku! Ludzie! Pomocy!

PRACOWNIK  
 _idzie ku wyjściu, spostrzega górę tac_  
Żyjesz? Zaraz cię wydostanę.  
 _odsuwa górę tac_

PRACOWNICA  
Mój ty wybawco!  
 _rzuca się Pracownikowi na szyję_

PRACOWNIK  
Nie ma za co.

PRACOWNICA  
Mój ty bohaterze!

PRACOWNIK  
Wyjdź ze mną!

PRACOWNICA  
 _odrzuca plakietkę z imieniem_  
Dla ciebie wszystko!

_wychodzą, trzymając się za ręce_

SCENA 18  
 _stół, Mirtle, Bu, Mierzeja, Chomik_

MIRTLE  
Chomiku, użyczysz mi swojej coli?

CHOMIK  
Siorb, siorb.

BU  
O, widmo krowiego placka!

CHOMIK  
Mierzejo, czemu tak pobladłaś?

MIRTLE  
Ciekawe, z czego oni robią kostki lodu?

BU  
Może z psiej śliny?

MIERZEJA  
Jak mogłaś?! Teraz już niczego nie wypiję!

MIRTLE  
To daj mi.

MIERZEJA  
Spadaj.

BU  
Dajcie mi swoje śmieci, to wyrzucę je.

MIERZEJA  
Przynieś mi po drodze keczup.

BU  
Dobra.  
 _odchodzi, niosąc śmieci_

SCENA 19  
 _kosz na śmieci  
Bu wyrzuca śmieci_

BU  
Ciekawe, dlaczego te tace leżą na ziemi?  
 _zagląda za ladę_  
O kurcze! Zemdlona kobieta! Hej, dziewczyny, chodźcie tu!

_przychodzą Mirtle, Chomik i Mierzeja_

CHOMIK  
Co jest?

MIRTLE  
Siorb, siorb.

CHOMIK  
Hej! To moja cola!

BU  
Patrzcie!

MIERZEJA  
Zemdlona kobieta czy trup?

MIRTLE  
Oddycha.

CHOMIK  
Ułóżmy ją w pozycji bocznej ustalonej.

MIERZEJA  
A może podniesiemy jej nogi?

BU   
A co my jakieś pedofile?

MIRTLE  
Ale ona jest pełnoletnia.

CHOMIK  
Skąd wiesz?

MIRTLE  
Bo pracuje?

BU  
Można pracować od szesnastego roku życia.

KASJERKA  
 _budzi się_  
Co jest grane?

MIERZEJA  
Chyba pani zemdlała.

KASJERKA  
Ale już odzyskałam przytomność?

MIRTLE  
Na to wygląda.

CHOMIK  
Dobrze się pani czuje?

KASJERKA  
Tak.

MIERZEJA  
To dobrze. A tak w ogóle, to tam leży widmo krowich odchodów.

CHOMIK  
Idziemy?

MIRTLE  
Idziemy.

CHOMIK, MIERZEJA, MIRTLE, BU  
Do widzenia.  
 _wychodzą z McDonalda_

SCENA 20  
 _przed McDonaldem_

MIERZEJA  
Aaa! Wdepnęłam w coś! Aaa!

CHOMIK  
Przecież to tylko widmo.

MIERZEJA  
Faktycznie.  
 _idzie dalej_

_widmo krowich odchodów znika, jego zapach też_

KONIEC


End file.
